Kids, no matter how old they are
by Littlemissthunderbird
Summary: Jeff is sitting in his office, writing about his 5 sons. It is Christmas Eve and all his boys are fast asleep.


Hey guys, just a little story for you. Couldn't get this idea out of my head so I wrote it last night.

**Disclamier:** _I don't own the amazing Tracy family._

**Jeff POV**

* * *

**December 24th**

My name is Jefferson Tracy, and I am writing a little story about my 5 children.

My kids all past their little kid and teenage stage. My youngest, Alan turned 21 this year. No matter how old they get, they will still be my little boys. When they get injured or their emotions take toll on their life, they come to me. They just as if they were 5 years old. They become so small, weak and venerable with a click of your fingers. To me, they will always be the little boys that I brought up along side my wife, Lucy, who sadly passed away.

Scott is my eldest son, he has given up a lot of time after Lucy's death, to help raise the little ones. He joined the US Airforce after completing college. He loves to be in planes and zoom from place to place. He has yet to fall in love but he told me himself that he would rather live with his whole family and not have to worry about girlfriends as such. But if he found someone that he would spend the rest of his life with then, he would have a chat with me and then then young ladies parents before making a decision.

John is my star-gazing son, and he tends to be the quietest of them all. Don't get on the wrong side of him though, he has a rare raging temper. John teaches Alan all about the stars. The two blondes have a strong brotherly connection. John, has worked for NASA for the past 10 years or so. He was meant to be doing a rotation this Christmas in space. That all changed when Alan went to pick him up from his last rotation. I had asked Alan if he would like to pick up John. He got really excited. This is what happened,

_'Alan pulled up outside NASA HQ in his rental car from the airport. He walked into the foyer the busy workplace, excited to meet with his older brother that he hadn't seen in six months. John was just going though some checks before he left, so Alan sat down in a seat. A fellow astronaut came over and spoke to him for a few minutes. Then he left again. About 2 or 3 minutes after that a familiar blonde figure came into view._  
_"John!" Alan shouted. He ran across the room and hugged the life out of his older brother. Johns long arms picked Alan up and spun his around in circles. Their co-workers smiled._  
_"Hey sprout miss me?" John asked._  
_"I missed you to the moon and back Johnny. I haven't seen you in ages." Alan said._  
_"I missed you more sprout." John said setting Alan on the ground, but keeping his arms on his shoulders. "Naw cheer up Al. I'm here now." John whispered as the 21 year old had tears rolling down his cheeks. John wrapped his arms around Alan and just held him close._  
_"Thanks John." Alan whispered in his brothers ear before pulling away._  
_"No problem sprout. Now come with me. I have to sort out my next rotation."_  
_"Sure." They walked up to the front desk._

_"Hi miss can I check my next rotation. John Tracy."_  
_"Your next duty in space will take place the 1st of December to the 12th of December with Alan Tracy."_  
_"I thought I was meant to do the whole month. Oh well thank you miss."_  
_"Take care Mr Tracy. Your boss has blessed you this Christmas."_

_The brothers walked out and headed on a one way road to home.,'_

The head of NASA called me a few minutes after they left and told me of their new rotation times. I asked why and he simply replied with _"Mr Tracy, watching John wander into the room and then Alan bounding up to hug him, not caring who was there just shows that your family has extremely strong bonds. I didn't want to have a family member missing for your Christmas."_

Virgil, comes next. He is my little artist. He began painting and composing music before he was able to speak. Now, he is known around the world for his compositions and artworks. he has won many awards for his work. he tends to attach to Scott and he speaks with him when he is in distress. Virgil surprisingly has not had a girlfriend. He said he will when the time is right, but he feels a little left out sometimes. Back in high school, all the girls used to follow him around like he was made of gold. Many said his smile could make them faint. They used to flirt with him a lot to. He didn't really mind, but it did made him feel a bit on the uneasy side.

My little water baby is next. Gordon is the most unusual of all my sons. He is our practical joker and we all swear he is half fish. He has done me proud by winning gold at the Olympics a few years ago. Ever since his first victory, he prepared for the next Olympics. Unfortunately his hydrofoil accident stopped him in his tracks. He was heart broken. His dream of winning again was gone in a second. Doctors said he may never walk again. But one night a miraculous thing happened.

_'It was wet and cold outside. Scott, Virgil and I had gone to secure the house. John was taking care of Gordon. Alan had just returned from a long term at Wharton's, and had turned in for the night. Suddenly a big gush of wind came. I called John and asked him to come and help. Gordon was left in the lounge alone. Thunder rumbled across the sky. One thought crossed Gordon's mind. __**Alan.**__ Despite Alan's age, he was afraid of thunderstorms. When he was 5, he was left alone in one for 3 hours. Bad experience. Gordon was filled of determination now. He rolled his wheelchair to the bottom of the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Putting the brakes on, he mustered up his strength and courage. Holding on to the banister, Gordon managed to pull himself upright. He began his way up. He made it to the top. Alan's room was the closest one. He swapped his original one with Gordon, so Gordon could be closer to help of his older brothers._

_Gordon opened the door to Alan's room, to find him under the bed sheets, shaking. "Alan." Gordon whispered. He made his way over._  
_"Gordy." Alan said shakily. His blonde head appeared above the sheets. His face was rimmed with tears. Gordon's big brother mode kicked in for the first time in a while. He gathered the distraught boy in his arms._  
_"It's going be ok sprout. I'm here. Shush. It's alright. Get some sleep now."_  
_"Stay. Gordy. Stay."_  
_"I am not going anywhere Al. I am staying right here."_  
_"Ok Gordy." Alan's voice was still trembling as he let himself enter the land of dreams. Gordon just sat with his protective arms around his younger brother, gently rocking him back a forth. The pair both fell asleep with in two minutes.'_

Meanwhile John and I had come to check on Gordon. Scott and Virgil went to make some hot chocolate for everyone. We both grew worried when Gordon was nowhere to be found. A thunder crack made a deafening sound in my ears. Then I realised. _Alan._ John and I dashed off to the bedrooms. We found Gordon's wheel chair but no Gordon. I entered Alan's room to find the boy fast asleep in his brothers arms. I sunk to the floor in tears. Gordon had just proved. The doctors wrong. John came over to comfort me.

My water loving son has pulled through with another 3 medals proving the doctors wrong once more. He is able to continue with his childhood dream.

Alan, my youngest has a hot temper and can be set off at the smallest of things. He is a lovely young man to speak with on top of that, but unfortunately no one seems to take that abroad. We all tend to be a bit over protective when it comes to Alan. More or less, Alan is the just the same about us. He denies it but he comes like Virgil more and more every day. He is our family medic. Alan went and completed a medical degree at university, completing an astronomy course and finishing his junior and senior astronaut training all in under5 years, shocking us all. Virgil normally take care of things because Alan is the youngest, but Alan can be a full blown doctor when he needs to me.

It can be extremely hot here, so we have mandatory water fights to keep us  
cool. There is always one '_official game'_ per week. My boys love it. It is a long lived tradition of us 6 and we become 7 years old during a fight. It is always a highlight of a Tracy's week. My boys will often throw each other into the pool. Most often it is my two youngest in the pool after another prank they have played.

It is Christmas Eve in my place tonight. All my boys have gone to bed. Each one has come to me before they went to bed, to tell me how much they love me. They thanked me for bringing up so well after Lucy died. They also thanked me for bringing them away from all the media around. Each one had thanked me for their special air crafts I designed and crafted for them.

My boys will stay kids no matter how old they get. So on this night once a year, they all hang a Christmas stocking at the end of their bed. They leave a place of cookies and a glass of warm milk out for Santa. I buy a special something for each of my boys and write '_from Santa.'_ Then I think of my wife and get something related to their interests, and I put on it _'Love Mum.'_ Both of these presents go into their stockings. I run a hand through each of my sleeping boys hair and place a kiss on their foreheads. I whisper good night before leaving them to fall into a deeper sleep.

I drink the milk and eat a cookie. Then I write a little note.

_'Dear Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan._  
_I know you spent ages making these cookies so I left you them to share. They taste fantastic. Merry Christmas._  
_Santa.'_

Now if anyone reads this they will probably think we are weird but I tell you, I do not care. I love my boys with all my heart. We decided between ourselves that we would keep the old Christmas tradition going so I for fill the role every year. It was a family tradition and it will stay that way for a long time.

My sons make me proud. Every single day of their lives. We are Tracy's and we stick together in everything we do. We have strong bonds with each other. You put us through hell and we will come out stronger. Rip our family apart, we will still come out stronger. All us Tracy's put into once force is like us vs the world in World War III. We Tracy's will do anything to protect ourselves and our closest friends. We are the Tracy family.

* * *

Well, i know it was just a tad late, but I had to get the story up. Hope you had an amazing Christmas.


End file.
